Half-Sisters
by Reincarnations
Summary: Uma and Freddie has a secret that almost no one knows about: they are half-sisters. Freddie requested that her sister be given a chance to live in Auradon and the king agreed. Now Uma is forced to have a supervisor everywhere she goes. If Uma doesn't keep up her act, one of them will have to return to the Isle and never come back to Auradon.
1. Prologue

**This is a random idea I came up with when I thought of how the actress that plays Uma is the sister to the actress that now voices/plays Freddie.**

 **If you would like another chapter, please review. I don't want to waste my time on a story that no one will read and I have many good ideas for this one.**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Descendants movies, books, cartoons, or any other of the amazing franchise.**

* * *

Freddie Facilier, the daughter of Dr. Facilier (Voodoo Man, Shadow Man, take your pick) sat out in the hallway outside of the King's office. She had an audience with King Ben, Lady Mal, and Adviser Evie about a certain subject that might not want to be heard. Every few seconds she would adjust her tiny hat crookedly on her head or twirl one of her raven black pigtails around her finger to calm her nerves.

Freddie knew the risk of her selfish request. Many people will think she's insane for even thinking about the idea. If and when they find out about the terms of the deal, no one will look at the young woman the same way again.

The door cracked open with Freddie perking up at full attention. Out came the beautiful daughter of Maleficent, Mal, dressed in a even more beautiful dark dress that was both edgy but princessy. Who knew someone that grew up on the rough streets of the Isle, who was known as the _Queen_ _of the Isle_ , would be the true love of the King of Auradon?

Mal quietly closed the door behind her, making sure her long gorgeous light purple hair didn't get caught, before asking, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have to." Freddie argued as Mal took the seat next to her. "If I don't, she will be stuck there for who knows how long."

"But risking going back to the Isle just for her?" Mal placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you absolutely sure that's the right thing to do?"

"We're siblings," the voodoo girl stressed. "It's what I'm supposed to do."

Mal let a light sigh escape her lips before she stood from her chair. Motioning to the door, she announced, "They're ready for you."

After Freddie got up from her seat, Mal suddenly stopped her before she could enter the office. "When and if you need me to, I'll explain whatever I can to help."

"That's very kind of you Mal," Freddie complimented with a small smile, "but let's hope I don't need it."

* * *

As soon as she entered the room, Freddie knew the meeting wouldn't be a 'good' one. Sitting behind the desk was Ben, the son of King Beast and Queen Belle and the King of Auradon, dressed in a suit like outfit (a dark blue button up shirt over a grey vest with a black tie) with his crown resting on the desk. Standing behind him was the beautiful daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie, who wore a simple dark blue dress with a red cardigan.

Mal briskly walked around Freddie to be with her beloved king. Giving him a quick peck, she found herself a seat on his lap with him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist in a protective manner. The other two teenage girls couldn't help but to swoon over the couple's affection for one another. Together for over six months, and they are _still_ acting like they've been together for only a week.

Ben adverted his attention from his beloved girlfriend to the nervous Freddie that stood before him. "I honestly didn't believe your request once I heard it." Ben confessed as he held Mal slightly tighter.

"And I didn't believe what she had done during Cotillion." Freddie retorted in the same tone of voice as the king's. "However, I'm almost positive she'll change her ways once she has me as an influence."

"I offered her a chance to come to Auradon many times in the two days I was on the Isle." Ben informed as he tried not to raise his voice or seem rude. "Every single time, Uma denied it."

"She will once she knows I'm the one requesting it." The voodoo girl reassured confidently. "And I bet she will do almost anything that I say."

Evie took a step forward from her designated spot before wondering, "Why will she come here for you?"

Freddie looked at the girl in confusion before something suddenly struck her mind. "I forgot you were exiled for about ten years," she stated with a shake of the head. "Even so, it's a wonder how you and everyone else never found out about it."

Taking in a deep breath, she explained, "Uma and I are sisters; half-sisters to be more exact. We have the same father, but different mothers. I am older than her by about six months. The fact that my father is the same as hers is the only reason why Uma has legs and magic."

"Almost no one on the Isle knows we are related," she informed. "Ursula wanted to keep her 'fling' with our father a secret and somehow managed to do so. She might have wanted to keep it a secret because of the fact that she found out she was three months pregnant the day I was born. Nobody, that does know, brings up our relation because they fear Ursula. Even so, I do keep an eye on Uma to make sure she's safe. She hates that I do so, but I always told her to get over it because I'm only trying to protect her."

A laugh escaped Mal's closed lips, "I remember, back when Uma and I were still friends, we had jumped into a slimy mud puddle that formed during the rain storm. You forced us to wash off out in the rain behind your father's shop and wasn't allowed back in until we were clean."

Evie and Ben looked at the lady of the court. "How long have you known?" Evie questioned curiously, but their was a tense tone in it (probably because of Uma once being Mal's best friend and Evie just becoming Mal's less than a year ago).

Mal pondered on the thought for a few moments before guessing, "Since I was five? She told me some time during winter after we hid from her mother and was waiting for her father to find us." She turned her head to glance at Freddie. "About an hour later, Freddie found us instead. We were both freezing to death and she only had two woolly blankets; one wrapped around her and the other in her for Uma. She ended up giving that one to me and the one for herself to Uma. Somehow Uma and I didn't get sick, but Freddie did."

"I thought everyone on the Isle cared for themselves." Ben vaguely remembered before also taking a look at Freddie. "Why would you care about her?"

"Uma is my sister," Freddie tried to stress urgently, though she herself felt like she were about to sick over the idea of them not saying yes. "Why am I _not_ supposed to care for her?"

Ben stayed silent for a few seconds before deciding, "There will have to be some rules and restrictions with Uma being here."

"I already thought of a few," She insisted, before kindly adding, "if I am allowed to invoke them."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear them," the king reasoned as his beloved laid her head on his shoulder and he kissing her forehead (the two other girls swooned again).

Freddie rambled on the list of rules and restrictions that she thought of while out in the hallway. Somehow the king agreed to her condition. Now the hard part is trying to get Uma to come to Auradon peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1

**By the popular demand of three people, the story shall continue on! I'll add new chapters every Wednesday or Thursday (if I get behind).**

 **Thank you for enjoying the prologue and I hope you like the first chapter more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants movies, cartoons, books, or other franchise.**

* * *

Uma didn't understand what happened when one of the goblins delivered a royal letter to her. She didn't understand why the letter invited her to Auradon when she already turned it down many times before.

And as she's riding in the fancy limousine, she still doesn't understand why she immediately agreed to this one.

Harry, of course, had to make a scene at her mother's restaurant about the invitation and about her saying 'yes'. Uma argued with him for a good three hours before he finally gave his 'permission' for her to go. His only conditions are she isn't allowed to fall in-love with anyone else (Uma playfully rolled her eyes in response) and she'd have to try to get along with her sibling.

Yes, her pathetic excuse of a half-sister requested her presence. Freddie, once again, must be attempting to change evil and crooked her ways. Hopefully, this time her little plan won't work like all the other times.

About two to three years ago, Freddie had found out about Uma's little adventures at night. Partying with Captain Hook's crew (mainly Harry) all night made the younger girl too tired to do her morning shift at her mother's restaurant. It didn't help that Uma had gotten a massive hang-over from drinking the spoiled beer and rum. (She couldn't see how Harry can hold his liquor so well.)

Freddie willingly covered her half-sister's shift and even visited her afterwards to see if Uma was any better. Uma stubbornly refused her help and literally pushed her away. A few seconds later Uma had been pinned to the floor, her face smashed into the ground and her arms behind her back. Freddie forcefully kept her head down until Uma promised to never hang with Hook's crew.

She ended up getting her very own crew to replace them.

Anyways, from then on every time Uma thinks about going to one of their parties, a splitting headache forms in the same place where it had been on the ground.

Many other issues have happened where Freddie got involved and ended any more from repeating. The Hook crew incident was more prominent because it had left a scar above her eyebrow from Freddie's forcefulness. Freddie apologized the day she saw the scar, but Uma rudely ignored her.

Uma couldn't think of any more times her nosy half-sister got in her business because the limousine stopped in front of a dreadful in front of a dreadful school that looked like an old castle. The chauffeur was 'kind' enough to open the door for the pirate and offered a hand to help her out. Uma stubbornly ignored the helpful hand and emerged from the shiny vehicle.

Uma recognized a lot of people from when she crashed Cotillion a couple weeks prior. She didn't know the names of any of them, but she did know the name of the three traitors and king that stood before her.

Mal (her ex-best friend), Evie (her replacement), and King Ben didn't have her attention one bit. Instead, her focus was on the last traitor of the group; the one who refused to leave her alone during her childhood yet abandoned her once she had the opportunity to leave their wretched home.

Uma quickly snapped out of her daze when King Ben announced, "Welcome back to Auradon!"

The pirate captain gave him a grim smile, "Welcoming me back after I wrecked your celebration? How very _kind_ of you."

"Uma," Freddie chided the slightly younger girl. "Don't be rude. At least try to be glad you're here."

"So you want me to lie?" Uma snapped. "Lie that I'm not pissed that you dragged me away from my home and crew? That's not very _Auradon_ of you."

Freddie merely stared at her sister while Uma glared at her with full force. Neither one of them wanted to drop their gaze. While the two girls had their staring competition, the students quickly left (fled) the area to their original classes.

"Let's get on with the tour." Mal insisted to help the situation. Somehow the plan worked because the two girls adverted their attention to her. "We have a lot to show Uma and the day is about gone."

"It will be only you four," Evie stated before the group could begin to walk forward. "I have a date with Doug and a few errands to run with Dizzy."

Before she parted ways with them, she quickly pulled Uma aside and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget you came willingly, _not_ by force. Don't make your sister feel bad about her decision."

Uma forcefully tugged herself out of the princess's grasp. Standing her ground, Uma announced quite clearly, "She is _not_ my sister, and I am not hers."

Evie didn't seem affected by the sudden outburst. Instead, she commented, "People used to say Snow White and I aren't sisters because my mother, her step-mother, is her villain, yet you can't find another pair of step-siblings that are as close as us."

"That's not going to happen with me and Freddie," the captain growled in denial. "We are nothing alike and have nothing in common."

"I thought the same thing," The blue-haired fashionista confessed a bit sadly. "Yet, as of right now, Snow White is trying to adopt me as a sister and somehow figure out a way to grant me the title 'princess'."

Uma said nothing in response, so Evie made sure to add, "Don't try denying being related. Somehow, someway, Freddie will be showing her love to you and one day you're going to wish you never said anything bad about her."

Uma couldn't think of a good comeback, so she simply glared at the princess, who walked the complete opposite way the group would be heading. Reluctantly the pirate captain followed the two traitors and royalty, knowing that it would be an eventful visit in Auradon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Uma didn't really care for the tour of the school. It wasn't like she would be there for long. The first stop they made was the Beast statue, which transformed from Beast to show that 'anything is possible'. Once they made their little pit stop, Uma couldn't help, but to blurt, "What's the catch?"

The three tried to give her a strange look, but surprisingly Mal's expression let it slip that she knew exactly what she's talking about. Either way, the captain was forced to explain, "What's gonna happen now that I'm here?"

King Ben sighed, dropping his facade. He first looked around the area to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before stating, "There are a few rules and conditions you have to abide by for being here."

"Repercussions for your actions during Cotillion." Freddie explained a little forcefully. She raised an eyebrow at the younger girl almost in inquiry. "I heard you caused quite a fiasco."

"What do you expect?" Uma snapped quite harshly, which actually caused the other to flinch. "It's not like you were there to stop me."

"That's true." Freddie admitted to her faults, her gaze softening slightly. "But at least I'm here now. And I'm here trying to help you."

"I don't need your help!" The sea witch barked rudely, sounding a lot like her mother. She turned to the King as she now tried to ignore her 'sister'. "What are my rules?"

"First off you will have a chaperone to guide you everywhere you need to go, whether it is to classes, cafeteria, or the tourney field." Ben rattled off as they watched a group of kids quickly move around campus, to avoid Uma. "Your sister has volunteered to do so until you've made some friends."

Uma snorted with laughter, not noticing he said 'sister'. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to make any friends here."

"Others have offered for when you don't share classes." Ben continued on as though he was never interrupted. "You will be forced to take Remedial Goodness 101, a class that teaches you how to be good and make good choices. The other Isle children agreed to stay in there so you wouldn't be alone."

"Great, a new class of my very own." The pirate cheered sarcastically. "Do I have my own curfew too?"

"Everyone has a curfew." Freddie snapped not at the girl, but at her rudeness. "And if you aren't careful, you may get a sooner one."

"A friend of ours volunteered to be your roommate." Mal quickly intervened so another argument wouldn't begin between the two. "She offered so you wouldn't constantly be with Freddie. She'll guide you to breakfast and your first class. She's really eager to meet you."

That comment genuinely surprised the young female pirate captain. "Are you serious?" Uma wondered curiously. "Didn't she see what I did during Cotillion?"

"She wasn't at Cotillion." Mal enlightened kindly. "She was visiting another kingdom with her friends. She has heard nothing, but good things about you."

Uma rolled her eyes at the statement. "I sincerely doubt that."

"You will need an escort after school." Freddie informed before the lovely couple could reveal too much. "On some days I have work and you'll come with me. It'll be no more than four hours."

Instead of complaining about the time of needing to stay with her, Uma decided to insult Freddie job. "What kind of shitty job will someone let you do in Auradon?"

"I'm a waitress." Freddie retorted. "And when needed I wash dishes, clean tables, and on rare occasion cook."

Uma kept her mouth shut afterwards and reluctantly continued to follow the trio on the rest of the tour.

* * *

After the tour finally finished, Freddie led Uma to her designated dorm room. "If you need me, I'm right next door."

"I'm _never_ going to need you." Uma spat.

She reached for the doorknob, but Freddie grabbed it first and held the door closed. Freddie gave her a look that almost made Uma feel sorry for what she's done.

Almost.

"You can keep saying that you don't nee me or my help," Freddie began, "but one day when you find out what I have done to get you here, you will be sorry."

Freddie rummaged around her pocket before tossing Uma an object that she barely caught. "Mal and Ben wanted to get you something so you wouldn't feel alone here," she stated as Uma inspected the brand new turquoise cellphone. "Mal may or may not have charmed it so whoever you call on the Isle can actually hear you and doesn't cut off. It may have helped that we sent him one too."

"'Him'?" Uma repeated, but knew who she spoke about.

Freddie smirked. "Do you really think any of us want him moping around the Isle because he misses his 'Uma darling'?"

Uma blushed bright red at the statement as Freddie kindly let her enter her new room to avoid her teasing.

* * *

Uma couldn't believe how beautiful her roommate was. She had seen a lot of gorgeous people in Auradon, but her roommate could put them all to shame.

She has long blond hair with white/light blue highlights, tied in a black hair ribbon. She has light blue eyes and red lips

She wore a baby blue collar dress with black lining around each sleeve and flower-shaped buttons with a flower pattern embroidered on the rim. A black bow ties around her waist and a watch on her left wrist. There is a second layer underneath the dress that is striped black and white. To top off the outfit, she wore tights striped with baby blue and white coloring and black high heels with light purple lacing.

"Hello!" She greeted quite cheerfully. "You must be Uma, Ursula's daughter! It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter."

Uma tried to give her a small smile, but it seemed absolutely foreign to her. That didn't seem to put a damper on Ally's mood for she showed Uma around their somewhat small dorm room.

"This is your bed!" A turquoise sheet with an ocean themed blanket including feather-stuffed pillow.

Ally went to one of the closet and opened it wide. "And this is your closet!" Inside was filled with beautiful dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, etc. that seemed to fit Uma's personal style and preferences.

"Evie and Dizzy worked almost all week on your clothing once they found out you were coming to Auradon." Ally informed cheerfully. "Freddie helped them with the colors and the style."

Uma didn't seem to hear the last part for she was too busy looking at every piece of clothing and jewelry that now belonged to her. "Those two spent all their time on this for me?" While Ally nodded her head happily, Uma noticed one type of jewelry missing. "Where's the necklaces?"

Ally couldn't help but to smile. "Freddie told them about how much you love your mother's necklace that you wouldn't want to wear anything else." Suddenly. the blonde snarled her nose. "What is that dreadful odor?"

"My hair," Uma bashfully explained. "When I was ten, Mal and I were playing tricks on the docks. I laughed when she had slipped and in return she poured a bucket of baby shrimp on me. That's how I got the nick-name 'Shrimpy'."

Ally didn't laugh like Uma expected she would. Instead she led Uma to their shared bathroom for a solution. For the next half-hour Ally scrubbed and scrubbed Uma's hair with a variety of shampoos until the fish smell disappear. Ally couldn't help, but to admire the pirate girl's hair for it was absolutely beautiful color. The 'venture' completely wore Uma out.

"So!" Ally, who was standing at her dresser looking for night clothes, exclaimed in a still peppy tone. "How are you liking Auradon so far?"

Uma didn't answer, so Ally turned around to face the girl and met with an unusual sight. Uma had fallen asleep the moment she hit the bed. Her hair was spread out all along her to make her look even more beautiful. She had such a peaceful look on her, almost like it was the first time she slept in an actual bed.

The daughter of Alice smiled at the lovely scene. Grabbing a nearby throw blanket, she carefully placed it on Uma's sleeping figure.

"You may not know this," Ally whispered quietly, "but you don't know how lucky you are to have Freddie as a sister."

Unfortunately, Uma won't know that until it's almost too wait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! They are what keeps me motivated on working on this story. I sincerely hope all of you enjoy it!**

* * *

Uma would have slept through the alarm if Ally wouldn't have shaken her awake. The daughter of Alice couldn't help but to joke about the sea witch's refusal to get out of bed. Uma admitted that she never slept so good in her whole life. Back on the Isle, she either slept on a hard table at her mother's restaurant or an old lumpy couch in her captain's quarters.

Since Uma had so many options from her wardrobe to wear, Ally helped pick out an outfit that made her seem both preppy yet punk, like all the other current VK students. Uma wore black leather pants (with a couple fashionable tears), a simple short sleeved turquoise blouse, a leather jacket, and her old heals she wore on the Isle. Uma didn't wear any accessories with the outfit, only her mother's seashell necklace. Even though she didn't want to wear the damn item, Uma knew it wouldn't be safe anywhere but around her neck.

Breakfast went by quickly yet quietly for the new friendly duo. Once they stepped into the cafeteria, everyone went quiet and stared at the 'new girl'. For some odd reason, it made Uma uncomfortable to have so many eyes staring at her. On the Isle, Harry would force anyone who merely glanced at her to glare at the floor or the ceiling until she left.

But Harry's not here in Auradon to protect his darling Uma.

Regrettably and reluctantly, the pirate captain trailed behind Ally, who showed her how to wait in line for food. That didn't seem to be much of a problem because the other students practically scurried away from the lines once they saw Uma heading their way. Ally gave her opinion on what food tasted the best, but advised that she didn't try to eat too much at once. Some of the other VKs ate way too much than they should have and got sick from it. After her fifth or sixth bite, Uma had to push her plate away because she already became full.

After the duo got their appetites filled, they met up with Freddie and their friend Jordan, the daughter of Genie. Uma could not believe that she met another good looking person in Auradon that is close friends with Freddie

Jordan has a slender figure, and unlike her father she has fair skin color rather than blue. She has light blue eyes and long dark purple hair with violet highlights tied in a high pony tail. Under her right eyebrow, she has two dot markings and faint blue eye-shadow.

Jordan's wardrobe includes harem pants, similar to her father's, a top decorated in jewelry and wears a golden jacket on top. Around her waist she wears a violet waistband and wears black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels. Her jewelry includes four golden bracelets worn on her left wrist, a golden necklace that resembles Queen Jasmine's, and wears a golden head chain that is centered with a sapphire.

Anyways, the small group of 'sort of' friends were walking around the halls, about to head to class, when Freddie suddenly perks up. "I'll be back in sec." She insisted before she walked away without giving the three a chance to ask why. Two of the three figured out within a second why she suddenly blew them off.

Standing next to Freddie's assigned locker was a teenage boy Uma wouldn't mind getting to know. He is a lean and fairly well built, average sized teenager with dark wavy brown hair and amber eyes. He has a slightly darker skin tone than Freddie. Although he wore 'commoner' clothing, he could easily be mistaken as a prince of some sort.

"Prince Naveen Junior," Ally announced after she noticed Uma staring at him and Freddie (who were smile at each other like idiots), "the son of King Naveen and Queen Tiana. He and Freddie have been dating for almost as long as Mal and Ben and Evie and Doug."

"They're together?" Uma clarified with both Ally and Jordan nodding their head in agreement. "But their parents are enemies!"

"That doesn't matter here in Auradon," Jordan argued. "There are a lot of teens here who's parents are enemies but are friends with each other: Doug and Evie; Jane and Dizzy; me, Aziz, and Jay."

Uma nodded her head to the couple, "How did they get together?"

"Love at first sight." Ally revealed as she and Jordan sighed at the couple's lovey-doviness. "They first saw each other a couple weeks after Freddie came to Auradon. For about a week, they kept stealing glances at each other during breakfast, lunch, dinner, classes, passing hours, and even during Tourney games. One day after a Tourney game, Mal and Evie dragged Freddie out onto the field to congratulate Ben, Jay, and Carlos on their victory. Freddie ended up bumping into Naveen, but they were completely speechless. It took the prince a good five minutes before he asked her to dinner at his family's diner."

"I thought his parents owned a restaurant."

"They do." Jordan concurred. "They expanded the business by buying a few small diners and a couple bigger scaled restaurants, almost as big as the original. Naveen Jr. is the manager of the diner in this area. On their first date, he closed the place so it could be private for him and Freddie. He cooked their whole meal and sang to her. They went on a handful of dates, but Naveen always has to work at the diner. He complained to Freddie about how no one wants to work there. The next day she walks in with a completed job application. He hired her on the spot. The days they work together are their 'date days'."

Uma watched the way the lovely couple interacted with one another and immediately noticed something. "Why are they only holding hands?" She wondered out loud. "If they've been dating for what, five months, shouldn't they be a little bit more touchy? Like hugging or something? Also, Freddie only kissed him on the cheek, why not the lips?"

Jordan sighed as she was forced to explain, "They've been taking their relationship very slow because Naveen doesn't want to rush Freddie. Apparently something happened on the Isle that made Freddie leery of affection, maybe the fact she wasn't shown any? She didn't tell us, but she told Naveen. Naveen protects her, make sure she's safe, and will never ever misuse or abuse her."

Jordan glanced at the slightly younger girl, who still stared intently at the seemingly odd couple. "He's treating your sister amazingly well," she reassured. "Freddie is in good hands."

Uma broke her intense gaze to glare at the genie. "She is _not_ my sister." She denied wholeheartedly. "I don't give a shit about her."

Jordan gave her a strange look before realizing something very important. "You don't know what she risked to get you here, don't you?"

"Risk what-?"

Luckily, Uma was cut off by the bell going off, warning the students they only have a couple minutes to get to class. "Freddie!" Ally shouted a few feet away and somehow got the VK's attention. "We need to go! We'll be late for class if you chat with him any longer!"

Freddie turned to her boyfriend one last time with a smile. Saying a few words of good-bye, she kissed his cheek and he whispered a secret in her ear. The secret earned Naveen an extra peck on the cheek before Freddie quickly departed from him with an even bigger smile on her face.

"So what did your little boyfriend say?" Jordan teased as the four of them continued to their first class.

"The usual." If possible, Freddie's smile grew even more. "He pronounced his love for me and promises to walk me to work like he always does."

Uma snarled her noise in both disgust and envy. "How could you fall in love with _him_ of all people?"

"The same reason you're in love with a pirate." Freddie revealed defensively. "He knows the real me, like Harry knows the real you."

"'Harry'?" Ally repeated before looking at Uma, who had a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Uma shrugged her shoulders to hide her embarrassment. "He's my first mate, _not_ my boyfriend."

"Same thing." Jordan argued as soon as they arrived at the classroom. Opening the door wide for the new student, she stated, "Welcome to your first class at Auradon Prep."

The pirate captain reluctantly entered the room with the three friends following her.

Hopefully, no one will cause a scene that will force the sea witch to get in trouble or for the 'risk' to come true.


	5. Chapter 4

**I got a question for you readers, which is why I updated today! (It will go back to Wednesday next week) Do you want me to add two chapters a week? I'm ahead of my chapters, but only by one, meaning I have the chapter for next week done. If you want me to add two chapters a week, it will be on Wednesday and Thursday. Be sure to answer before the next update so I know!**

* * *

Uma's day has been extremely quiet and long. Every time she walks through a hallway, fellow students would silence themselves immediately and part the hallways in half so they wouldn't accidentally brush up against the sea witch. Uma simply picked up her pace to try to avoid her so-called 'classmates'.

Back on the Isle, Uma would boast on how scared she'd make them feel. One look from her can make anyone coward away in fear. No one would dare say a word against her for fear of retribution.

Actually, that wasn't true. _Harry_ was the one that made everyone scared of Uma. If anyone merely glanced at Uma, _Harry_ would make them regret that they had eyes. No one said a word against Uma because _Harry_ would punish them for doing such. Everything that Uma has felt on the Isle that resembled pride or power was only an illusion for _Harry_ was the reason behind everything.

Now that she had separated from her first mate, Uma no longer felt confident in herself. She felt like a scared mouse trying to worm her way through even more scared elephants that could trample her at any minute. She didn't feel safe in Auradon like she foolishly thought she would. The pirate captain needed something, _anything_ , to make her regain her confidence and composure. But wha-

RING! RING! RING!

Uma was brought out of her thoughts when a sound suddenly protruded the uncomfortably silent classroom that is meant to teach 'Remedial Goodness'. She expected the noise to belong to one of the traitors, but they were all staring back at her. Freddie (who had the audacity to sit next to her) nudged her shoulder before muttering, "Your phone's going off."

The sea witch's hand immediately went to the rectangular object that slightly stuck out of her pocket. Inquisitively, Uma pulled the foreign object out and flipped it over to check the screen. She abruptly stood from her chair and (scolding herself as soon as she did) _kindly_ requested, "May I be excused?"

Fairy Godmother ponder on the thought for only a moment before giving the younger girl permission to leave.

Uma hurried out of the room as quick as possible before the ringing could end. As soon as the last ring started, Uma answered the phone, "Harry."

"Hello Uma darling," Harry drawled which caused a smile to emerge on her face. "How is your first day of Auradon schooling? Made any Auradonian friends?"

"I actually did." Uma confessed. Sliding down the wall to where she was sitting on the floor, the captain revealed, "Her name is Ally. She's Alice in Wonderland's daughter. She looks exactly like her mother and she's also my roommate."

"Lucky you." Harry teased before repeating, "And how was your day?"

Uma sighed as she reluctantly admitted, "Absolutely dreadful. Everyone is afraid of me because they heard of my actions during Cotillion. Nobody talks to me except for the traitors and Freddie's two friends, Ally and Jordan (Genie's daughter)."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry wondered. "You are at least befriending your sister's friends. It's a start."

Uma groaned, laying her head against the wall. "What is it with you and everyone else? Freddie is not my sister. She never will be. Just because we share the same father doesn't mean a thing."

Harry remained silent for a few moments and Uma immediately regretted her words. After a short while, Harry finally spoke, "What about me and Harriet?"

His question made Uma wish she never brought the subject up in the first place.

You see, Harriet, CJ and Harry are all half-siblings too. Harriet came along because of rape. CJ came along because their father genuinely loved her mother. Harry also came along because of rape, just like Harriet, of another woman. CJ is the favorite for that reason alone. Most people that the villains 'mated' with either died of disease or after childbirth. The villains survived by pure luck.

When Harry was born, Harriet made sure to teach him not to be like their father. Around the time that Harry was thirteen and Harriet was about fifteen, an incident occurred; not one that people like to talk about. On the Isle, villains would quickly run out of money. A handful of them would 'sell' their kids to others for one night. Captain Hook was in desperate need for money to pay back some of his debt.

Instead of money, he offered his son for one night a month for the next three years. Harriet had been ease-dropping at the door and burst in while the deal was being made. The deal was immediately changed to where she would be the victim instead. There's only three people (besides the villains) that know that story, whom are Harry, Uma, and (of course) Freddie.

"How much longer does she have?" The pirate captain accidentally wondered out-loud.

"After today, five."

"I'm so sorry Harry," Uma apologized with all the sincerity in her heart. "If it makes you feel any better, you and Harriet are real siblings. No one else would be willing to do such a thing for you."

Harry brushed the apology off to instead stress, " _Try_ to get along with Freddie. She may be doing things that you may not know about to help you. She just wants to give you a fair chance in Auradon like she was given. Don't make her regret her decisions."

The sea witch considered the idea for a few moments before voicing her opinion, "I will for a couple conditions."

"Which are?"

"You keep me posted about what's going on on the Isle, especially your sister." Uma looked down the hallways to make sure no one was listening in on her. "I've been here for a little over a day yet I feel more at home here than I do on the Isle. I need to be reminded of the things on the Isle so I don't end up liking this place better."

"As you wish, Captain," Harry agreed, making Uma smile once again. "And the second?"

Uma thought about it for a few more moments before quietly stating, "You have to call me every morning, afternoon, and night until I either return to the Isle, or you come to Auradon."

"Why would I need to be forced to do such a thing that I would naturally do?"

"So you don't forget your loyalty to your captain," Uma teased only slightly, but the seriousness could be heard behind it. "And so you don't forget me while you are partying with all those sleazy wicked step-granddaughters."

"I wouldn't dare forget about you Uma." Harry denied before he confessed with the same sincerity as his darling had, "I love you."

Uma's heart started pounding a thousand times faster and her cheeks turned a bright pink color out of embarrassment. She couldn't say anything at the moment about the proclamation, and it completely surprised her.

"You don't need to say it back," Harry reassured after a few seconds of silents. "I'll wait until after we see each other again for you to say it back. I'll call you later on tonight. Bye."

The first mate abruptly ended the call before his captain could say anything. With the phone still up to her ear, Uma whispered, "I love you too."

Placing the phone back in her pocket (making sure to put it on silent this time), Uma walked back into the classroom with a more slightly chipper mood than when she came to Auradon.


	6. Chapter 5

**You better be glad I am in a very good mood this week and that I am ahead for next week. That's right! You are getting two chapters a week. Starting next week you will get a chapter on Wednesday and Thursday. This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I still hope you think it's good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Uma couldn't believe how amazing the little restaurant Freddie works at is. It could very well be a miniature version of the original restaurant that Tiana and Naveen Senior created almost twenty years ago. The only difference between the original and the 'cafe' is how many people it could hold. The original could sit close to a thousand people while the cafe could barely sit thirty, if they were lucky. A couple tables with four chairs each was placed outside for people to eat at if it got too crowded inside.

Naveen Jr. told Uma business has gone down the past few months ever since Ben's proclamation to give the villain kids a chance. The 'VKs' (as she was told they were called) have enjoyed going to the diner and made it a thing of going there every other day. The two owners actually agreed to give them all a discount until they have a steady sort of discount that isn't reliant on King Beast and Queen Belle. The other customers didn't like that and have refused to eat in the same place as a villain.

Only two people seemed to be at the diner at the moment and actually eating their food. The waiter server person left as soon as the trio entered the establishment. Naveen went to the kitchen first while Freddie showed Uma to a back corner booth. "You might as well do any homework you have while you're here," Freddie suggested as Uma shed her bag in the seat. "If you have any questions over it, don't hesitate to ask me or Naveen for help. The place is going to get a little busy in a bit, but I don't think anyone is going to bother you. If you get hungry, speak up. Either Naveen or I will be present, but not at the same time. We'll get you whatever you need as long as it's pertaining to food."

Uma merely nodded her head so she wouldn't say anything to start a fight with Freddie. The sea captain is trying desperately to do as Harry wishes and get along with her so-called sister. Maybe if she does such a good job here in Auradon, Harry and Gil will be able to join her and they could parade around the kingdom freely. Wouldn't that be fun?

About twenty minutes passed by and a handful of people have entered the diner. While the duo was going back and forth from the kitchen to the sitting area, Uma finally got stuck on her homework in Remedial Goodness. The assignment was fairly simple, a multiple choice packet with questions over what you should do in certain situations. Although the other VKs had finished the work in class, Uma didn't even start it.

Naveen must have seen the distraught look on the captain's face for he made his way to her and sat right next to her. "What are you having trouble with?" Before Uma could even say anything, he had already caught a glimpse of the homework. "I see, Remedial Goodness. Freddie had trouble with it too. Want to know the trick Mal came up with when she first came here?"

Uma sighed as she tossed her pencil onto the table and leaned her back against the seat. "Sure, tell me _Lady Mal's_ tip for passing a class she's so good at."

A small smirk wormed its way onto Naveen's face at Uma's response. He quoted, "'Pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun'."

She raised an eyebrow in inquiry, because that tip seemed too good to be true, especially since Mal came up with it. "Trust me, it works," Naveen reassured once he seen the look of doubt on the sea witch's face. "Or at least it worked for Freddie."

"Why do you keep mentioning Freddie?" Uma barked in annoyance. "Every other sentence you say has 'Freddie' in it."

"Because I love her." Naveen answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I honestly believe that she's my true love and soul mate."

"You're kidding me!" When he shook his head, Uma exclaimed (but not loud enough that others could hear her.), "She hasn't even kissed you or told you she loves you, so how can you even think a thing like that?"

Naveen raised his own eyebrow in wonderment. "I don't know what you're talking about, but we kissed on our first date. True, she hasn't told me she loved me, but that's because of her past on the Isle. She told me everything that happened to her, things you don't even know about. I am going to keep telling her I love her so she doesn't have to wonder if anybody cares about her. So I will ask you this, do _you_ care about her? From what she told me, she cares a lot for you, more than you think."

He abruptly stood from the table and would have walked away if Uma hadn't yelled his name. With a roll of her eyes, she admitted, "You are best for Freddie. I doubt anyone else in this dreadful kingdom would like Freddie after speaking with me, her half-sister. No one else would have the guts to challenge or berate me after what I did during Cotillion."

Naveen huffed in slight annoyance as he walked to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, he's delivering food to a few customers while Uma is steadily working on the assignment. He placed a small bowl next to Uma and (before she could question him) explained, "It's gumbo, our specialty. Freddie figured you'd be hungry by now and thought this would hold in your stomach better than anything else. If you want more, feel free to go to the kitchen to get some."

"Don't I need to pay?" Uma wondered curiously.

Naveen shook his head. "Eat or drink as much as you can without getting sick, my treat."

As the slightly older boy walked away, Uma took a bite of the delectable stew and fell completely in love with the food. Continuing to devour the meal, Uma had only one thought in her mind-

What does she not know about Freddie's past that Naveen knows?


	7. Chapter 6

**So I decided that since not a lot of things happen this chapter, I will update today. T** **his chapter I wrote to be a two-parter because of what happens in the second part. I hope you all enjoy it, but you will like the next chapter tomorrow way better, I promise.**

 **Don't you feel spoiled yet?**

* * *

A few weeks passed with Uma adapting more to the Auradon life style and routine. Every morning, at the same time exactly, she awoke to Harry calling her. They would chat while the pirate captain would get ready for the school day (she was more willing to wear the punk-edgy outfits than the frilly dresses). When she and her roommate would leave for breakfast, Harry would say the same phrase every time and hang up before Uma could say anything. As usual, Uma would look at the phone, sigh, and say, "I love you too, dummy." (Ally found it absolutely adorable causing Uma to blush a bright pinkish red color.)

Most afternoons, depending on where Harry called her, Gil (son of Gaston) would cheerfully chat it up with her, asking a thousand questions at once. Their conversation ranged from Uma's day in Auradon, Gil's day on the Isle, and then somehow brought to Gil going on and on about how mopey Harry became since Uma's departure. The call would almost immediately stop there because the two on the other line would fight for the phone and eventually hang up by accident.

In the evening, when Uma would be in bed about to fall asleep, she and Harry spoke about nonsense (mostly on her part because she was so drowsy). Ally silently watched from her bed, trying to disguise her spying with doing homework, to see what the two's conversation is about. A few moments before Uma would fall asleep, Harry could be heard singing her a lullaby. Once Uma starts snoring, he wishes her good-night and ends the call. Ally would have to prevent herself from squealing at their cute couple antics so she wouldn't wake up Uma.

The sea witch even stopped complaining and arguing with her half-sister over every single thing. She even stopped being as rude as she was the first day she arrived. She will only call Freddie her half-sister, not sister. It annoys everyone who are friends with Freddie to no end, but she doesn't seem to be bother by it. "At least she's acknowledging that we are related," Freddie would tell those that confronted her about it. "It's a start."

Ursula's daughter became accustomed to those that were jealous of her. Every now and then they either threaten her, or do something to only blame her soon after. One incident was when someone claimed she dumped sea water on them on purpose. The 'victims' were caught in their lies by one contributing factor: Uma's not allowed anywhere near the ocean for fear she would go full sea witch mode. The troublemakers were given a week of detention for false accusation.

Another incident was way more prominent than the others because it keeps growing. Someone has been leaving notes everywhere Uma goes. One reappears in her locker every other day telling her to either swim back to the Isle, leave Auradon you good for nothing witch, go hang yourself, or you'll never belong in Auradon. One time, somebody slid one of those notes under her bedroom door in the early morning and Ally found it. Uma made her promise to never mention it to anyone, especially Freddie and Fairy Godmother, until she figured out who was leaving the notes. Somehow, Ally has kept it a secret, but who knows how long it will be until she finally lets it slip.

To the surprise of everyone, Uma's favorite part of the day is going to the diner. Although it was a bumpy first day, the next was extremely better. She enjoyed watching the way Freddie and Naveen Jr. interacted with the customers and with each other. One time the whole diner was in on a huge argument about who knows what. Uma only remembers that a majority of the customers were on Freddie's side even though she was wrong. Naveen asked the group why they sided with Freddie, knowing the whole time she was wrong. They claimed they only sided with her because she was pretty. The whole diner was in a laughing fit at Naveen's expression.

A few days later, only a handful of tables were filled and it seemed to be a peaceful night. A couple with a newborn baby came to the diner to get a night away from the house. The baby girl began to cry her head, which irritated the customers to no end because of the once before quiet atmosphere. Freddie quickly came to the couple's aid and offered her assistance. She carried the baby from table to table, trying to soothe/rock her to sleep. After five minutes of that not working, Freddie asked the couple which kingdom they originated. Once the wife told her they were both from Cinderellasburg, Freddie began to sing Cinderella's famous song:

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

The baby girl slowly began to drift off to sleep. Soon enough, the whole diner started singing:

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

The baby fell asleep as soon as the song ended. Freddie carefully gave the child back to the mother, who thanked her a thousand times over for finally putting her to sleep. The couple hasn't got a wink of sleep or a second of silence since their daughter's been born. Freddie appeared to be a hero to them and everyone else in the diner.

But not for long.


	8. Chapter 7

**I didn't like this chapter when I first started typing it. Now that it's finished, I think it's safe to say it's one of my favorite chapters. It is most definitely my longest one for this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

There were way too many people eating at the diner Friday night for Freddie and Naveen to handle by themselves. It was the most that have come to the restaurant in a long time, possibly four months. Lucky for them, Freddie came up with a quick and easy solution.

"Uma worked at a restaurant back on the Isle," she informed Naveen Jr. as they served food to nearby tables. "Her mother owned the place. She knows how to do anything and everything, so she's perfectly capable of helping."

Naveen raised a curious eyebrow at the slightly younger girl that followed them around. "How good are you?"

"I've been serving food since I could walk," Uma practically boasted over-confidently.

"You're hired." He declared. "Grab an apron from the back, a pad under the counter, and start filling orders. You can quit whenever the rush slows down."

As soon as Uma joined in to take off the pressure, everything seemed to be more at ease. People got their food in a decent time. No one got the wrong order. Everything was just peachy.

Until an asshole (for that's what everyone was thinking during the occurrence) decides to make a scene when Freddie came to take his order.

The man was quite old, in his late sixties early seventies, with gray hair that seemed to be everywhere, but on his head (he had sideburns that went on for miles). He had a huge belly on him, so big that it was a wonder that he could fit at the table to begin with. His belly matched his large ears that protruded around his bowler hat. At first glance, both Freddie and Uma thought he was Smee (Captain Hook's first mate), but then they felt ridiculous because there was no way Smee would leave his captain. If there could be one word to describe his features, it would be rat.

"Ugh!" The old man complained when Freddie came near him. He shouted so loud everyone couldn't help, but to stare at him. " _You're_ my waitress? Can't they afford good, Auradon, help instead of some cheap, Isle, trash?"

"Sir," Freddie sternly began so she could prevent a scene, "if you don't want me to assist you, I can have one of the others-"

"No, no, no!" The old man denied hastily yet rudely. "You'll do just fine. Just don't mess up my order or else I'll have you fired!"

Freddie (who tried her hardest not to roll her eyes) sighed to get rid of her frustration. "As you wish," she kindly replied as she grabbed her order-pad from her apron. "What will you be having this evening?"

The little old man stared blankly at the menu for a few moments before stating, "I haven't decided yet! Come back in five minutes, _exactly_ five minutes."

Freddie quickly left that table to serve a few others. Uma 'danced' her way around the tables and made her way to Naveen, who was clearing a table. "Who's that man?" She wondered, gesturing to the old trout that gave her half-sister a hard time.

"Lawrence," Naveen spat in frustration as the duo walked to the kitchen for some privacy. "He's the man that impersonated my father when he was turned into a frog. They were going to send him to the Isle for his deed, but my father convinced King Beast that he was under Dr. Facilier's control. Lawrence acts like he's a family friend, but he bashes our family all the time."

"Why is he picking on Freddie?" Uma questioned a little forcefully.

"I think he knows she's Dr. Facilier's daughter." Naveen conspired as he quickly did up the dishes (lucky for them that business quickly slowed down). "I mean, I knew the moment I saw her that she's his daughter, but I also fell in love with her at that same moment. I couldn't judge her because of her father. I never will."

Uma sighed before saying, "I guess I'll be that jerk's waitress."

"He won't like that."

"I don't care." She snapped quite rudely and defensively. "If he wants to be rude to Facilier's daughter, let's see how he'll fair against me."

* * *

When Uma came out of the kitchen, she saw a few customers talking with Lawrence, but it looked like he was ignoring everything they were saying. After the group left, the sea witch briskly walk through the tables and stood before the elderly man. "Hello," she greeted with a false smile, "I'll be you're waitress this evening-"

"No!" Lawrence rudely shouted which caused everyone to turn to him. "Where is that other girl? I demand that she be my server."

"Why?" Uma interrogated as she placed a hand on her hip in a sassy manner. "Is it because you want to make her night miserable because of her father?"

"I knew it!" Lawrence shouted as he jumped out of his seat like he had a conniption. "I knew she was the spawn of the Voodoo Man!"

Freddie (who came behind Uma at that moment) decided to put on a little show for him and everyone else. She only hoped her beloved boyfriend and loyal customers don't get mad about it.

"Don't you disrespect me little man! _"_ Freddie exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Lawrence. "Don't you derogate or deride! _You're in my world now, not your world."_ Almost immediately the lights in the diner dimmed and everyone's shadows became visible. Freddie couldn't help but to smirk. " _And I got friends on the other side."_

 _"She got friends on the other side,"_ a few voices muttered from the shadows.

"That's an echo ladies and gentlemen." Freddie reassured the few trusting customers that remained. "Just a little parlor trick, don't worry."

 _"Sit down at my table."_ With a snap of her fingers, the table Lawrence sat at lit up. Freddie danced around the table and bowed mockingly. " _Put your mind at ease."_

 _"If you relax you enable me to do anything I please."_ She motioned her head forward which caused one of the shadows to reach forward and pull Lawrence down in his chair. Freddie couldn't help to smirk at his helplessness to move from his chair.

Swaying her hips to the rhythm and beat, she continued to the pleasure of the customers, and the displeasure of Lawrence, " _I can read your future. I can change it 'round some too. I look deep into your heart and soul."_

Freddie leaned forward a little too closely. "You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?"

She jumped on the table. " _Make your wildest_ ," did a flip in the air, " _dreams_ ," twirled around, " _come true,"_ and finally bent her knees as she titled her hat down.

" _I got voodoo. I got voodoo. I got things I haven't even tried!_ " Freddie stepped off the edge of the table, but instead of falling like many others thoughts, shadows (shaped like monsters) came out of no-where and formed steps for her to walk down. " _I got friends on the other si~~~de!"_

At the end of her singing solo, the whole cafe gave her a standing ovation and cheered her on. However, Lawrence was appalled by the display. "That is it!" He exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet. "I am so getting you fired now!"

"No, you won't." Naveen Jr intervened as he swiftly maneuvered himself between his beloved girlfriend and the jerk. "Freddie will remain working here as long as she wishes. _You,_ on the other hand, are no longer welcomed at this establishment. I will make it clear to my parents what you have done today and have you banned from any other ones we own. I'm sure they will agree with my decision."

"Excuse me?" Lawrence questioned incredulously as he pointed an accusing finger at Freddie. "Do you know who she is?"

"She," Naveen intertwined his fingers with hers, "is my girlfriend of over eight months and hopefully forever." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love her."

Lawrence was completely flabbergasted, even more so when the shadows dragged him out of the diner to the pleasure of the customers.

* * *

A couple hours later, the customers left with a full stomach and the trio cleaned the diner for the next day, they started walking back to the school with Uma at the front and the couple trailing behind. The couple walked hand in hand with Freddie having her head resting on Naveen's shoulder. Naveen, being the kind and proper gentlemen, walked the sisters to their respective rooms, Uma being first.

Uma seemed to be in a chipper mood as she waved goodnight to the couple before sneaking into her dorm room and closing the door behind her.

Walking a few more steps down the hall, the couple stood in front of Freddie's door. As Naveen was about to say a few departing words, Freddie stopped him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Naveen cautiously placed his hands on her hips (for he didn't want to do the wrong thing to make her uncomfortable) and moved deeper into the kiss.

After a few seconds, the love birds pulled away, smiling like a doting couple. "I love you, Naveen." Freddie confessed with every kind of emotion that stored in her heart. "I always will."

His smile grew even larger as the two kissed again, not knowing someone took a picture of them.

* * *

Uma quietly closed the door as she turned to her roommate. "Ally, look at this cute picture I got of Naveen and Freddie-." Uma abruptly stopped herself as she saw Ally looking at a paper that seemed like a full page letter. Uma sighed, "What does it say this time?"

"To summarize," Ally began, now staring at the captain that sat across from her on the other bed, "if you don't leave Auradon, they are going to make your life here hell."

Uma snorted, not impressed by the threat. "That doesn't scare me. It's not like they can do anything I haven't experienced on the Isle-"

"This is serious Uma!" Ally exclaimed out of worry, handing the note to her friend to see it for herself. "You need to do something about this before they do something terrible to you!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Uma sighed, breaking her gaze. "Alright," she relented, placing the paper on her nightstand, "I'll bring it to Fairy Godmother in the morning and see if she can help figure it out. However, we are still _not_ going to tell Freddie anything about this no matter what. She has too much to going on with work, school, Naveen, and the bastard that tried to get her fired today."

Ally raised her eyebrow in inquiry as she got comfortable on her bed. "Now that's a story I want to hear."

As Uma retold the story of what happened at the diner, many thoughts still lingered in her mind, all of them pertaining to the notes. Who could be doing such a thing? She has made quite a few friends within the past three-ish months that she been in Auradon. She has started to do a lot of good deeds as well to make up for what she did during Cotillion. However, that could be the reason the person is leaving all the notes; they haven't forgiven her yet.

Or, the perpetrator is just a spoiled princess that always gets what she wants.


	9. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Three chapters in one week! The only reason I'm adding this chapter is because I need your (the readers') opinions. For the past two days I've been listening to the Hairspray's song 'You Can't Stop the Beat'. Somehow my messed up mind came up with an idea to do a Descendants version of the Hairspray movie.**

 **If you want to hear more of my idea please review. If you want me to do that story please review!**

 **This chapter is part one of a two parter chapter as well. You'll understand why once you read this chapter. Please excuse me for this being short! I still did the very best that I could.**

* * *

Saturday morning Uma turned over all the notes that had been given to her to Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother essentially promised to get to the bottom of who was doing such a thing and not to say a word to Freddie. However, a couple days have passed yet she has not found a single clue as to who is doing such a thing.

While that issue was going on, a development formed on the Isle concerning one person. It was not their fault this occurred, after all they were just protecting their sibling as usual. Who knew it would come to something as drastic as this?

Not Uma, who was sitting in Remedial Goodness on Monday with Fairy Godmother lecturing about caring for others in need (how ironic for how the story plays out).

About halfway through the class, Uma received a text from her beloved first mate which said: _I need to call you now._

The captain waited until Fairy Godmother turned her back to her before responding: _How important is it?_

Almost immediately, he responded: _Life or death situation if not taken care of as soon as possible._

Uma quickly raised her hand. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "I need to make a phone call; it's an emergency."

After a second of thinking, the teacher gave Uma permission to leave, who basically sprinted out of the classroom and ran to the restroom, thinking it was a more private area. Checking every stall to see if anyone was there, she determined it clear before dialing Harry's number. Instead of greeting her, he stated, "We have a problem."

"Calm down," Uma tried to soothe. "What's the issue? I'm sure we can-"

"Harriet is pregnant."

Uma completely froze for a moment before asking, "How far long is she?"

"We're thinking five months," Harry determined.

"Five months," she repeated incredulously. "And how do you know she's pregnant?"

"She started having symptoms for a few weeks now," He explained while Uma made herself a seat on the bathroom counter. "Gil sent a letter to Ben asking if he'd send a pregnancy test to him. Gil got three and all three came back positive."

Something wasn't making sense to Uma. "Why is Gil getting involved?" Uma wondered. "I didn't think he and Harriet even spoke to each other."

She heard her first mate sigh on the other line. "He is doing it to help Anthony Tremaine, who was unable to do anything to help. Anthony and Harriet became a couple a few days after you went to the Isle. They fell completely in love with each other and he has even tried to end the deal my father made to no avail. Once we found out about her pregnancy, Gil and I hid her on _The_ _Lost Revenge_ and keep guard making sure our father doesn't go after her again."

"Did he hurt you?" Uma interrogated.

"A minor scratch to the face," he reassured. "It could have been worse if I didn't have my sword on me."

"I'll talk to Fairy Godmother as soon I get off the phone," the sea captain promised. "I'll ask her about having you three come to Auradon and then ask Ben if she doesn't give an answer. I'm sure he will say yes."

"I'll hold you to it." He said before stating, "I'll see you soon, Uma darling. I love you."

As usual, he hanged up before Uma could recuperate her feelings. She sighed in frustration, "I love you too, Harry."

She didn't realize that someone had been listening in outside the bathroom during the whole conversation.

* * *

King Ben leaned back in his chair as he let the information process through his mind. Uma had just spent the last twenty minutes explaining to him about Harriet's pregnancy, Captain Hook's enormous debt, the villain's way of getting money, and what happens with those who 'hook up' with a villain. It was safe to say that he was not happy about the whole ordeal.

"I'll send a limousine to get them in the morning." Ben decided with little contemplation. "That should give them enough time to grab anything that they might need or miss while in Auradon. I'll see if Jay will go in the morning for extra protection against any threats on the Isle."

"I'll ask him myself." Uma protested confidently. "After all, Harry and Gil are a part of my crew. It's only right for their captain to do something for them."

"I'll arrange their rooming situation and their living space then." He offered out of kindness and generosity. "I can reassure you the trio will be staying in the same area, but I am not sure if I can justify them staying in the same room."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The sea captain bowed for respect. "I'll inform them of our plan and speak with Jay once I leave."

"We aren't finished just yet," he said before the pirate could leave. "We will also have to come up with a few rules for them as well. I'll mention it to them when they arrive, but regardless they will be taking Remedial Goodness like you and all the rest of the Isle children here had to."

"That's fair," she consented. "I will give them a heads-up about that if it's allowed."

"Of course you are." Ben insisted as he nodded his head toward the door. "You're dismissed."

* * *

 **Part two coming on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Have fun with the cliffhanger!**

* * *

Uma waited a little impatiently for three new comers to arrive in Auradon. She could barely get any sleep the night before because she worried about their safety. As soon as she saw a glimmer of light outside, she quickly got dressed, placed a note on Ally's nightstand explaining where she went, and headed out to the entrance of the school. The captain was there a good half-hour before she saw Jay walking down the stairs in his Isle attire with the keys and remote to the dome in one hand and a small med kit in the other.

"You're early," Jay teased as he momentarily sat next to her on the steps.

"No, you're just late." Uma bantered tiredly. **(I will give a shout-out to whoever can tell me what video game that came from.)** She motioned her head to the med kit. "What's that for?"

"Safety precaution." He explained. "You said Harry got injured, so I brought this just in case."

"That's very kind of you."

"We're in Auradon," Jay retorted, standing back up. "Kindness is something we are meant to do."

The sea-captain pondered on a thought before asking, "Do you miss the Isle? Do you ever wish you can return and never leave again?"

"I miss my father," the thief corrected carefully. "And if Mal had decided to return to Isle after Cotillion, I would have went and stayed with her."

"Why?" She wondered out of curiosity. "Why do you care so much about her when you don't share any blood?"

"Blood doesn't make a family." Jay forcefully argued. "Love does. Mal and I are brother and sister because we love each other; have been ever since we were children."

Uma couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Been watching 'The Fosters', haven't you?"

"Evie always has it on in her room while she's working on her designs." He tried to defend himself. "Anyways, it also applies to you and Freddie. Although you are half-sisters, if you do love each other you can be full blooded siblings."

"You have to admit, I am getting better." Uma insisted with a yawn. "I've stopped arguing with her, causing fights, or anything else that might seem rude to her."

"Get some rest," Jay suggested as he managed to find a way around the previous conversation. "I'll be back in about an hour."

* * *

The hour that Jay was gone felt like an eternity to Uma. After fifteen minutes had past, she received many texts from Ally, Jordan, and Freddie that basically all said the same thing; she broke a rule. As it was stated on the very first day of her arrival, Uma is not allowed to go anywhere without a supervisor or an escort. Uma completely forgot about that stupid rule. After being in Auradon for three months, she didn't realize that the rule was still in affect for all the friends she had.

Uma sent a text to the concerned friends, stating she was sitting at the school entrance and won't go anywhere until somebody shows up. About ten minutes later, Ally appeared with a couple disposal cup of hot chocolate and to-go box of biscuits and gravy for the sea witch. Uma shared the delicious food with Ally, who took a seat next to her. It ended up taking the duo five minutes to eat everything and another five to drink all the hot chocolate. After throwing the trash away, the roommates sat in silence as they waited for the group to arrive from the Isle.

Freddie and Jordan showed up ten minutes later, Mal, Evie, Dizzy, and Carlos five minutes after them, and Ben five minutes after the four. Only five minutes left until the trio would be coming to Auradon. Uma could hardly wait as she was nervously shaking her leg in anticipation.

Her anticipation finally ceased when the limousine pulled into the driveway in front of the school. Jay got out of the driver's side, went to the caboose of the vehicle, and opened the back door with a slight bow. Harry and Gil came out of the vehicle first (their backs to the group), but then they extended a helpful hand for the last visitor, Harriet Hook.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Harriet Hook was a slender tanned girl with golden brown eyes, pale ruby lips and dark frizzy hair with an uncontrollable mane. Dressed in a style not too unlike her father's, Harriet wears a scarlet red coat with three black straps and golden buttons on the sleeves. Underneath the coat she wears a white blouse tucked into a pair of black skin-tight pants. Her belt had a hook fasten to resemble her father's also has knee-high high-heeled crocodile-skin boots with golden flourishes on the top fold and a silver buckle.

If Uma wanted to be completely honest at that moment, she wouldn't hesitate to confess that Harriet is the reason she wanted to be a pirate in the first place. With her looks and the way she leads her pirate crew, it's no wonder that everyone was jealous of her after the 'power team' left for Auradon. Her beauty could make anyone fall in love with her.

Uma's admiration momentarily stopped when she saw the large bandage that covered almost all of her beloved first mate's cheek. Making the few strides forward, she placed a gentle hand on the covering to exam it better. "He did this to you?" She questioned even though she already knew the answer. "How could he do such a thing to his own son?"

"What do you expect?" Harry countered slightly rudely as he removed his captain's hand. "He's a villain."

Uma remained quiet as Ben did his little introduction routine, the same one he did for the others before the trio. Beginning the tour of the castle, Harry placed an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Uma!" Freddie chided at the doting sea captain. "I know you're glad he's here, but the rules are still in affect. You've been doing good until today. Please at least try to still follow them."

Uma sighed a little tiredly and nodded her head in agreement. As they were taking the tour, Harry mumbled in her ear, "What rule did you break?"

"Not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone." She muttered sleepily. "I waited here for a good hour and a half for you three to arrive. I was up earlier than everyone else that could go with me. I should have waited a few minutes before leaving on my own."

Harry squeezed her shoulder tightly in reassurance and kissed her forehead lovingly as they continued the tour. The group discovered that the boys would share a room next door to Carlos and Jay. However, Harriet will be rooming with Freddie and Jordan (there is plenty of space in there because Jordan stays in her lamp a majority of the time). Their rules are basically the same as everyone else; a curfew, no breaking of the rules, and attend Remedial Goodness. They are given permission to roam around anywhere they want without a chaperone, unlike Uma.

By the time the tour ended, it was time for the 'VKs' to attend the class Remedial Goodness. Although, Harriet and Freddie wouldn't be going to school for the rest of the day. Freddie offered the day before to take Harriet to the doctor to see how far long she truly is with her pregnancy and to see if the baby is healthy or not. Since her half-sister would be gone for the day, Uma sat by Harry in all the classes that they had together and anyone that could walked with Uma to class so she wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Uma was too tired or depressed to do anything else. There was no point in going to the diner because neither Freddie or Naveen would be working that night. The sea captain didn't even want to eat supper that night because she wasn't feeling good. So, Ally grabbed a couple things to go and walked with Uma back to their room.

Ally ate her food at her desk and doing her homework while Uma laid on her bed with her body facing Ally. She let a sigh escape her lips. "I can't believe how much of a fool I am," Uma insulted herself. "Auradon sure has changed me."

"What are you talking about Uma?" Ally wondered curiously as she momentarily stopped her work. "You're not a fool."

"But I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That there are villains." She answered as turned on her back to look at the ceiling. "I forgot that villains are cruel to their children if they don't do as they say. I forgot that villains still exist after being here for only three months."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ally questioned as she sat at the edge of Uma's bed. "You are turning good."

Uma stayed silent but after a few seconds she ended up falling asleep. Ally sighed as she grabbed a nearby blanket and covered her the best as she could. "Sleep well, Uma." The daughter of Alice muttered kindly. "You are going to need all the rest you can get."

Ally spent a few minutes tidying up their room because it had gotten messy since the last time she cleaned. As she was cleaning, somebody slipped a note under the door once again. Ally didn't notice until five minutes later. With a disgruntle huff, she unfolded the paper and read the horrible note:

 _I warned you to leave the Isle, yet you convinced your 'friends' to come to Auradon instead._

 _You better hope her secret doesn't come out. That's right! I know. I know she's pregnant._

 _Who knows if she will be able to last in Auradon with a baby, a spawn of a villain no less._

 _If you don't leave by Sunday, I can't be held accountable for what happens to her, the baby, or you._

 _Best of dreams sea witch. You're going to need it for the hell I'm going to put you through._


	11. Chapter 10

**relena soulheart got it right! I was only expecting someone to just say the series' name, but since you specifically said the game, this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **By the way, pinksakura271: where are you? You haven't reviewed for the last three chapters and your review is the one I enjoy reading the most.**

* * *

"We have to tell Freddie now," Ally insisted the next morning as they were getting ready for school. "They threatened your life, Harriet's life, and her daughter's life."

"What can Freddie do that Fairy Godmother can't?" Uma argued as she shoved a few books in her bag. "We'll just speak to Fairy Godmother about it and go from there."

"Freddie can put a spell on you two so you aren't in danger." Ally reasoned as brushed out her hair before doing Uma's hair. Since day one it has been a routine that Ally does Uma's hair every morning. Some days it would a simple ponytail, others it would be an elegant braid. Today, Ally was not in the mood for either one so she only brushed out the thick hair.

"She'll end up getting in trouble though." Uma mentioned after Ally finished and went to her bedside to grab her mother's necklace. Reluctantly she placed the object around her neck before continuing, "I already cause her too much trouble as it is. I don't need to put more of a burden on her."

The sea witch went to the door, but before she could go through it, Ally blocked her path with her hands on her hip. "If you don't tell Freddie," she threatened, " _I_ will, and she won't like hearing it from me."

The captain sighed in annoyance as she shifted the bag that was on her shoulder. "Fine, I'll tell her today."

" _You_ ," Ally forcefully stressed, "will tell her _now_."

Uma groaned in frustration while Ally cheered up, almost getting what she wanted (her friend's safety). Once they were coming out the door, Freddie, Jordan, and Harriet was coming out of their rooms in a laughing fit. Seemed like that trio was getting along pretty well.

Freddie caught sight of her sister and perked up. "Uma!" Freddie made the short walk to her. "Did you hear the good news? Harriet is pregnant with a girl."

"Ally told me this morning." She gave Harriet a small smile (for that was all she could muster with the other news this morning). "Congratulations. When is she due?"

"Two to three months," Harriet revealed. "The doctor said she'll be fine as long as I start eating Auradon food."

"I suggest eating gumbo." Uma advised helpfully. "I was able to keep it down when I first got here and it is absolutely delicious. I'll pay."

Harriet smiled kindly as the group of four walked ahead of Uma, who was starting to drag her feet because she didn't want to tell her half-sister the truth. Freddie just happened to notice and waited a few seconds for Uma to catch up. "What's wrong?" She wondered, clearly concerned. "You've been down and out for a couple days."

Uma sighed. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Which is?"

"The truth."

Freddie raised an eyebrow in inquiry as she listened to her sister tell the full story about the anonymous notes from the beginning. The story ended up lasting until they made it to the cafeteria. Freddie had a blank expression on her face the during the whole tale.

"What are you thinking?" Uma questioned as they got in line for breakfast. "Are you mad?"

"No," Freddie decided. "I am disappointed that you didn't tell me in the first place. How could you even think about doing such a thing?"

"I didn't want you to worry." The pirate captain insisted after they got their tray of food. "You had so much going on with school, work, Naveen, and now Harriet. I didn't think that you'd have enough time for me."

The voodoo girl stopped in the middle of the cafeteria causing the sea witch to do the same. She pulled Uma into a one-armed hug (because the other one had her tray) before announcing, "I will always have time for you." She kissed her forehead adoringly and lovingly. "I love you."

Uma pulled away from the embrace abruptly. "Why?"

"Because you are my sister," Freddie revealed. "I will always love you because we are sisters."

Uma kept quiet as they made it to their group of friends. She sat down next to Harry, who immediately had an arm resting on her chair. Freddie sat between Ally and Jordan. However, barely a minute passed by before Jordan scooted down and a mystery boy (Naveen) took her original spot and gave Freddie a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh!" Freddie exclaimed once she saw the three new VKs staring at him. "Naveen, this is Gil, Harry Hook, and Harriet Hook; a son of Gaston and two children of Captain Hook. Gil, Harry, and Harriet, this is Naveen Jr., son of King Naveen and Queen Tiana; my boyfriend of eight months."

"Nine months," he corrected. "Today is our anniversary."

Freddie gave him a sheepish 'I'm sorry' look, but he insisted, "It's alright. You can make it up to me by making the beignets tonight."

She groaned as she slammed her head on the table by accident. "Beignets are a pain in the ass to make," Naveen explained while holding his girlfriend's hand to comfort her. "That's why we only make them once a week on Wednesday nights, our busiest day of the week. Since they take so long to make, we prep them Tuesday night. You all should come have dinner at the diner tonight, my treat."

" _My_ treat." Uma argued teasingly. "I already told Harriet I would buy her gumbo. Besides, I gotta have some money after working Friday night."

"Fine," Naveen huffed in the same teasing way. "But I'll buy the next one."

"You are buying my dinner tonight." She decided. "And I expect it ready for us as soon as we get there."

He sighed. "I should have never introduce gumbo to you. It's all you ever eat. We run out every day because of you!"

Uma kicked him under the table causing the others laugh at his misfortune. Within a few minutes everyone finished their breakfast and were about to leave for their first class when Freddie suddenly pulled Uma aside.

"Show me the letter after work," she ordered her younger sisters. "I will have some of the shadows keep an eye out for whoever is sending and writing those letters."

Uma nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Freddie."

"Anything for you, Sis."


	12. Chapter 11

**Two chapters in one day three chapters in one week! You know what that means? Bad news and the story is ending soon!**

 **I am working on a story that I haven't worked on in over a year. I want to take the next week to focus on making chapters for that story. That being said you may or may not get a chapter next week. If you do, it will only be one day not two. If you are interested you can read the story itself. It's called 'Deception'. Check it out!**

 **Hope you forgive me and happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy the cliffhanger!**

* * *

As promised, Naveen had Uma and Harriet's gumbo waiting for them as soon as they arrived. He was nice enough to call the diner ahead of time to place the order for the two pirate captains. While Freddie and Uma led the group of five (Ally, Jordan, Harry, Harriet, and Gil) to the VK booth (as Uma ended up nicknaming it with others following her example), Naveen grabbed the two bowls of stew. While the captains chowed down, the love birds went to working serving customers and the other four tried to have a pleasant conversation (they weren't hungry). After the two finished their gumbo, Uma went to go pay for Harriet's. Turns out Naveen had already paid it moments prior.

"Damn it, Naveen!" Uma cursed at the polite prince, who was cleaning up a table. "I told you I was going to pay!"

"Language, Uma." Freddie chided from the other side of the room. "We got young ears here."

Uma looked around, but only saw the three of them, the cook, and the five at the VK booth. "If you are talking about Ally or Harriet's baby," Uma began skeptically, "I'm sure they heard a lot worse. By the way," she turned her head to Harriet, "have you decided on a name yet?"

"Elizabeth," she immediately decided as she rubbed her belly affectionately. "It's the name of the first child that Tinker Bell met."

"Cute!" Uma turned her attention back to Naveen. "I told you I was going to pay!"

"If you're so upset about it," he teased, "you can waitress tonight to make it up to me."

It took a moment for her to realize what he did. She shoved his shoulders once the realization hit her. "You tricked me!"

"Yeah, I did." He agreed with a smirk on his face. "Do you really think I'm just gonna have me and Freddie working tonight? The diner's gotten busier since she told off Lawrence."

Uma groaned in annoyance as she stubbornly marched into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with a waitress apron around her waist. "I hope you know that I hate you."

"That's not true," Naveen insisted with the smirk of his still on his face. "If it was, you wouldn't have let me date your sister for so long."

The sea captain merely rolled her eyes as the customers started pouring in.

* * *

The rush lasted a good two and a half hours with them running out of beignets during that time frame. Luckily for those sitting in the VK booth, Uma sneaked them a plate of the delicious desert while no one was looking. She made sure to grab one for herself because she knew how big of an appetite Gil had. She guessed that the plate would be empty in five minutes, but was surprised to see it took about ten.

Anyways, when the rush died down and only a handful of customers remained (not including the five), Naveen and Freddie disappeared in the kitchen to 'wash the dishes'. Over twenty minutes passed and neither one had yet to reappear in the main part of the diner. Finding that strange, Uma went to the kitchen to investigate to find them not at the dish washer.

"Do you know where they are?" She asked the cook curiously.

He gave the young teenager a knowing look, like he didn't want to answer, but did so anyways. "They are in the back," he gestured to the room where they kept all the aprons, to-go boxes, plastic silverware, etc. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Uma didn't even acknowledge his warning for she strolled into the backroom with the intentions of forcefully dragging them into the main room. However, she quickly hid behind a corner once she saw the couple. It was a private sight that she shouldn't be seeing.

Freddie was sitting on the edge of the counter (her eyes closed and hair out of their pigtails) with her arms wrapped around Naveen's neck, who was standing between Freddie's legs, his hands on her hips, and currently kissing her neck. Uma had the urge to take a picture of the love birds to tease them about it later. That quickly subsided once Freddie started unbuttoning Naveen's flannel shirt. He (gladly) removed it so he was now shirtless and the two were in a searing kiss. Uma tried to sneak away, but she ended up bumping into a shelf, causing a couple pots and pans to clatter together.

The love birds quickly ended the make-out session to advert their attention to the noise. Almost immediately, the couple blushed a deep red color in embarrassment, close to the same shade as Uma's. She quickly scurried away while the couple attempted to pull themselves together. When Uma walked pass the kitchen, the cook couldn't help but to shout, "I warned you!"

* * *

Uma didn't say a word to the five at the VK booth as she sat down right next to Harry and hid her face from the other's view. They tried pestering her to get some information out of her, but she didn't say a word. She finally showed her face after she felt blush die down, but it returned to full force when she caught sight of the couple and hid her face once again in Harry's shoulder. The duo seemed to be trying to avoid each other and Uma, until thirty minutes later when Naveen asked Uma to talk in private.

The two went to the back room where he and Freddie were previously 'getting it on' at. Uma sighed and stubbornly asked, "What do you want Naveen? I'm already embarrassed enough as it is and you'll only make it-"

"I need your permission."

The sea witch raised an eyebrow in inquiry and interrogated, "What do you need my permission for? Whatever it is-"

"I need your permission for me to marry Freddie."


	13. Chapter 12

**So it might be a bad idea to work on this story late at night after working on a six page paper for college English. Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as good as usually or as long, but at least you got a chapter this week! I'm adding this chapter early because I feel bad about you not getting two this week. I hope you will forgive me since something good happens this chapter.**

* * *

Uma appeared completely stunned by Naveen's sudden proclamation. "Are you serious?" She whispered so no one could or would eavesdrop on them. "You want to marry Freddie?"

"I haven't been more serious about anything else in my life." He swore with everything in his heart. "What do you think she'll say?"

"Probably yes."

"What do _you_ think?" The sea captain tilted her head in inquiry, so he explained, "Do I have your permission to marry your sister?"

Uma gave him a reassuring smile. "Absolutely," she agreed. "You can marry her as long as you promise not to be a pain-in-the-ass brother-in-law."

Naveen played along teasingly. "Then what's the point of marrying her if I can't mess with you?" He let a sigh of relief escape his lips. "I only have one other person to ask before I can plan the proposal."

"Other person?"

He raised an eyebrow in wonderment. "Do you really think I'm the type of person that doesn't ask the father permission to marry their daughter?"

That shocked Uma even more than the earlier statement. "How do you expect to ask our father if he's not even in Auradon?"

"That's where you and Fairy Godmother come in." Naveen insisted already having a plan prepared. "I'm going to have Fairy G. set up a video call and you're going to be the mediator in case something goes wrong."

Uma sighed in annoyance and exasperation. "Naveen, I haven't spoke to my father in a very long time; probably in ten years. I highly doubt that I'll be able to help you in any shape or form." She sighed one more time as she shook her head. "However, since this is for Freddie, I guess it won't hurt to do so for her. When are you planning on asking him?"

"Friday," he answered confidently. "That way Fairy G has enough time tomorrow to set up the video call and I can get a general idea of what I need to say."

* * *

Uma returned to the table a lot happier and less embarrass than she was ten minutes ago. In fact, she seemed to be in such a good mood that her friends were wondering what caused a sudden change. Uma only smiled (watching the way the couple was interacting) and insisted, "You'll find out eventually. Maybe sooner than even I think."

About an hour later the diner had closed for the night and everyone was walking to their rooms. Gil went ahead to his room while Harry and Naveen walked the five girls to their dorm the group was chatting out in the hallway, Uma quickly sneaked in her room, grabbed the note, sneaked back out, and placed the note in Freddie's pocket without anyone noticing.

Ally, Jordan, and Harriet went to their respective rooms first. Naveen and Freddie shared a good-night kiss before Freddie went to her room and Naveen walked back to his dorm room. That left only Harry and Uma in the hallway.

Harry was about to leave when his beloved captain grabbed his arm. "We need to talk," Uma insisted.

The first mate raised an eyebrow in question. "Talk about what?"

"Do you remember what you told me three month?" She wondered with all seriousness, clarifying, "On my first day of school?"

Harry gave her a strange look, maybe because he forgot or maybe because he didn't want to get rejected. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You told me you love me." Uma provided. "And you said you'd wait until we see each other again for me to say the same to you."

Before Harry was given a chance to speak, he felt Uma's lips on his. He stood frozen for a slight moment. He had always wondered what Uma's lips would taste like against his own. The taste of sea salt and fish combined (which surprised him considering how long she's been away from the ocean) made Harry close his eyes while he melted away from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, pulling her closer to him.

Uma had always wanted to kiss Harry ever since he became her first mate. She wished for Harry to be the one to take her first kiss and it came true in that moment. She couldn't imagine it with anyone else. She felt herself melting in his strong arms while their lips danced slowly as they both took what they could in the kiss until the need for air came between them.

"Uma. . ." Harry whispered in shock of what just happened.

Uma smiled at his surprise expression and confessed, "I love you, Harry. I always have and _nothing_ is going to change my mind."

A smirk arose on his lips as he muttered, "I love you too, Uma darling."

He leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily. Uma felt herself melt into his arms again while he kissed her. All of her thoughts washed away as he moved his hand into her luscious hair, gripping it tightly as their kiss grew heated, full of want and desire, their breaths becoming more rigid.

Maybe if they weren't too focused on each other, they would have noticed the spoiled princess that was ready to make their life hell.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Story is ending soon! Actually, probably next week it will end.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Surprise! You got another chapter this week! I started working on this one for next week, but I kept going and going and got it done today! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty sure there is only two or three chapters left of this story and I might end up updating whenever I finish a chapter. We'll see.**

* * *

Thursday was felt like a very short day to Uma. She didn't sleep too well the night before and when she did wake up, a pounding headache formed at the back of her head that wouldn't go away. All through the day the ache stayed with her, and it didn't help that she was extremely sleepy. In the classes that she shared with Harry, she ended resting her head on his shoulder to try to soothe her ache, but to no avail. In Remedial Goodness, she ended up falling asleep during class and Fairy Godmother was kind enough not to wake her.

Poor Uma didn't even feel well enough to go the diner, her favorite part of the day. Ally was going to stay with her in their room, but Harry volunteered to stay instead. When Ally returned that night, she found Harry and Uma sleeping on Uma's bed. Ally made the smart decision of staying with Freddie, Jordan, and Harriet.

Friday morning came around and the new couple acted like nothing happened. Freddie ended up apologizing to Uma on the way to breakfast. The reason Uma wasn't feeling so well yesterday is because Freddie used a spell on her. It was meant as a protective charm in case someone tried to harm her. She didn't think that it would make her so weak.

Uma wasn't upset, but asked if she did anything with the shadows. Freddie charmed hers and all of their friends' shadow to protect Uma and Harriet if needed. Some other classmates' shadows were used to keep an eye out for the perpetrator of the notes. Hopefully, the shadows can find them quicker than Fairy Godmother.

During first hour, Uma was pulled out of class which confuses all of her friends, but she knew what it was about. She was sent to Fairy Godmother's office where Naveen Jr. was waiting on her. Making sure that the two were ready, Fairy Godmother started the video call.

Uma was quite surprised on how pleasant the conversation was. Her father first thanked Fairy Godmother for the video call, but then asked the duo why they wanted to speak with him. Naveen flat out told Dr. Facilier the truth; he wanted permission to marry his daughter Freddie. Facilier only had two questions: one, how long have they been together; two, does he know about her past. First answer was nine month. Second answer was yes, but he promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone about it even if she gave him permission to do so.

Dr. Facilier gave his blessing on two conditions. One, he would invited to the wedding. Two, he'd be able to walk Freddie down the aisle. Naveen agreed to the conditions immediately. Why would Freddie's father not be allowed to attend the wedding?

The two teens left, a lot happier than when they first arrived at the office.

Throughout the day Fairy Godmother had a lot of surprises for the villain children. The next hour she also had a video chat set up for Jay, who was missing his father. Sometime later the headmistress gave Harriet a phone, who had Anthony waiting on the other end of the line. The couple talked for at least two hours before Harriet was forced to leave for class.

Then when it came time for Remedial Goodness, where she had a surprise waiting for Freddie. The surprise ended up being a video call with her father, Dr. Facilier. The two had a small chit-chat conversation. Facilier asked Freddie about her life in Auradon. Freddie told him about the incident with Lawrence ("That's my girl," he commented.) and then revealed that she had a boyfriend of nine months. Facilier asked to meet him so Freddie left the room to find said boyfriend.

As soon as her sister left, Uma gave her father an incredulous look. "I can't believe how schemeful you are."

"I want to see if he'll lie to her," Facilier revealed, before he teased, "You better warn him about meeting me again."

With a huff, she sent a quick text while everyone else (except for Fairy Godmother) gave Uma a strange look, so Facilier explained for her, "I met Naveen Jr. early this morning because he wanted ask me a question, which I said yes to."

"What did he ask you?" Harriet wondered out of curious.

With a chuckle, Facilier stated, "He asked me permission to marry Freddie."

* * *

Freddie and Naveen showed up about five minutes later. Naveen didn't hardly say a word to Facilier the whole entire time, except for one incident.

Facilier noticed Naveen's silence and decided to do something about it. So, he asked Naveen a very simple question; does he love Freddie?

"Of course I love Freddie," the boyfriend snapped at the father. "I've been with her for nine months now and I plan on being with her for much longer. I'm _never_ going to lie to her either and if I keep a secret from her, it's because I have a surprise waiting for her soon after. Any more ridiculous questions you wish to ask me?"

Facilier smiled. "No questions, but a statement." He adverted his attention to Freddie, who was looking at him curiously. "I approve of him. Anyone who can stand up to your sister _and_ me definitely deserves to be with you."

Facilier said 'farewell' to his kids and ended the video call. While Freddie took Naveen back to class, Evie asked, "When is Naveen planning on proposing to Freddie?"

"I'm thinking on their one year anniversary," Uma answered thoughtfully. "He already has an engagement ring made and everything."

Before they could ask to see it, she pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of the ring Naveen sent her. The ring was absolutely adorable. The band was a bright gold color. The jewel wasn't a typical jewel. In fact the green jewel was in the shape of a tiny frog which sat on top a leaf. Around the frog was tiny diamonds to give the ring a little more bling.

The group thought the ring was perfect for Freddie, and promised to keep it a secret from her until the day came.

What they don't know is the day was going to come a lot sooner than any of them think.


	15. Chapter 14

**Three chapters so far this week! It may end up being four. Then again, the next chapter may not be up until next week. We will have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sunday came a lot quicker than the VKs wanted for they now had to go through Family Day all over again. Well, technically only the original four were reluctant to attend the event because of the first time. None of the others had experienced a Family Day yet and they are hoping it won't be as bad as the four described.

If only they hoped a little stronger.

When Uma woke up that morning and opened her closet to find a suitable outfit to where, she discovered that all of her clothing was destroyed. Only her Isle outfit seemed to be the only thing not damaged (because she stowed that away in her dresser). Ally sent a mass text to the rest of the VKs because they needed to think of a solution came quick. Freddie had the idea of them wearing their Isle clothing so Uma didn't stand out like a sore thumb.

So instead of Uma sticking out, all of the villain children stood out. A few people asked why they were dressed like that, so they told the truth. However, when they told the truth, some of them didn't believe the children.

During the little event, the group (Uma, Jay, Harry, Gil, Harriet, Freddie) was off to the side from everyone else. A few minutes passed by before Naveen showed up, wanting to introduce Freddie to his parents. Freddie was reluctant to do so because she wanted to stay with Uma to make sure she'd be alright (for today was the day that something bad was going to Uma).

"Go meet them," Uma insisted cheerfully. "It's not like I'm going to break any rules or be by myself. Jay can stay with me until you get back." She turned to the 'older' boy. "Right?"

"Right." Jay agreed wholeheartedly. "Besides, Freddie, you may end up regretting not meeting them now."

With a sigh, Freddie reluctantly agreed for Naveen to drag her to his parents.

* * *

King Naveen and Queen Tiana were quite surprise to see their son leading an oddly familiar girl to them. "Mom, Dad," Naveen Jr. began as he moved the girl in front of him, "This is my girlfriend of nine months and hopefully for longer to come."

He went to wrap his arms around her from behind, but for some weird reason the girl flinched. Naveen Jr. went to remove his arms, but she quickly held then in place. Sighing to release some stress, she announced confidently, "I'm Freddie Facilier, the daughter of Dr. Facilier."

The parents immediately tensed at the revelation. "Son," Naveen Sr. addressed his son, "why are you dating our enemy's daughter?"

"Because I love her!" Naveen Jr. proclaimed which caused Freddie to ease in his arms. "It was basically love at first sight when we met. We spent a week only stealing glances at each other before we actually spoke to one another. In fact, if it wasn't for our friends, we probably would have gotten together way later than we did."

Queen Tiana doubtfully asked, "Is she the one that you hired a few months ago?"

"Into our second month I complanined about how nobody wants to work at the diner," Naveen Jr explained. "She came in the next day with a filled out job application and I hired her on the spot. Every time we work together, we call it a 'date day'. In fact, business has actually rose a lot since she started working. Even more so when she told off Lawrence."

" _She's_ the one that did that?" Naveen Sr wondered incredulously. "You said it was one of your best employees-"

"She _is_ the best!" The son shouted, but then quieted down when people began to stare. "Freddie has done a way better job than me since she first started. People come in just for her. In fact, hardly no one goes in on the day she's off and on the day she works, the customers always ask if Freddie can be their server."

The parents were still a bit skeptical. Freddie shook her head in amusement. "I can't believe it." She stared at the two royals in the eyes. "My father _,_ the one that should be _completely_ against it,approves of us dating, yet neither one of you do? How terrible is that?"

That surprised the married couple because the wife wondered, "And when did you speak to him?"

"Friday," Naveen Jr answered for his beloved. "Freddie introduced me to him over video chat. He asked me a ridiculous question and I mouthed off to him. He liked that I stood up to him and his other daughter and said that I deserved to be with Freddie."

Seeing that the atmosphere was getting tensed, Freddie pulled way from her beloved's grasp. "I'm going to talk with Jordan for a bit and maybe Ally," she informed. "I think it might be better if you three talked for a bit." She gave him a peck on the cheek, but Naveen Jr gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she departed from him.

The three were silent for a few moments as they watched the way Freddie interacted with Jordan and her father, Genie. The teenage girls were laughing up a storm from all the funny stories Genie was telling them with a bit of magic.

"You're going to have to be okay with us being together." Naveen Jr insisted, grabbing his parents' attention.

"Why?" Naveen Sr practically barked at him. "It's not like-"

"I'm going to propose to her on our one year anniversary." The son revealed. "I already have the ring and everything."

"You can't propose to her!" Tiana exclaimed quietly.

"Why not?" He challenged his mother. "I already asked Uma and Dr. Facilier for their permission and they both said yes. _Nothing_ is going to stop from proposing and marrying her. The only way I won't be able to is if she says no, and I'll end up annoying her so much by asking every day that she'll say yes."

Their conversation came to halt when they heard a girl's scream and Freddie having her arm outstretched, controlling her 'friends from the other side'.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! There may only one to two chapters left of the story. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I hope all of you are happy! I worked on it late last night and early this morning so you can have another chapter. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get the last one tomorrow.**

* * *

Freddie didn't know what anger possessed her to used the shadows to attack Audrey. One moment she was having a good time with Jordan and her father when her own shadows formed beside her (not that anyone else could see it). Her shadows had whispered in her ear, "We found the perpetrator. It's the daughter of Aurora!"

Freddie fumed in rage and ordered all the shadows in the area to surround her. The hovered around her for a few seconds until she was in range. As soon as she a few feet away, she motioned the shadows to grab on to the princess. Raising her hand, the shadows followed and raised Audrey in the air, causing her to scream in fright.

"I want answers!" Freddie barked at the distressed princess. "Why did you write Uma those nasty letters?"

Audrey had the nerve to glare down at the voodoo girl. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

That was not the answer Freddie wanted. She raised the girl higher, making her scream again. "Tell the truth!" Freddie ordered. "Or else I'll make you!"

"Alright, alright!" Audrey screamed in fright as she kept getting higher and higher off the ground. "I wrote the notes!"

The spectators muttered to each other in thought and in question. Freddie continued her interrogation, "Why did you threaten Uma, Harriet, and Harriet's unborn child's life? What were you going to do to them?"

"It was just an empty threat!" Audrey insisted helplessly. "I wasn't going to do anything to them!"

"WHY did you threaten them?"

"I didn't want them here in Auradon!" The spoiled princess confessed, the spectators muttering even more. "I thought that if they thought their life was in danger they would return to the Isle!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Freddie feigned as she sat the girl back down, but the shadows kept a firm grip on her. "But they aren't going anywhere." _I will,_ she thought sadly as she gestured for the shadows turn visible and circle around the girl.

Audrey shrieked in fright. "What are you doing?! I told the truth!"

"The truth isn't going to save you from this _tr_ _ansformafication central!"_ Freddie sang the last two words and a handful of people could guess where she was going with this. " _Can you feel it?"_

The shadows began to turn colors and the some of the watchers began to panic for the girl. " _You're changing, you're changing alright!"_ Freddie informed. _"I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other si~~~~~~de!"_

Naveen Jr. appeared out of nowhere and quickly held his beloved from behind in an attempt to calm her down or stop her. His attempt proved useful for the shadows immediately stopped their actions, but a second too late. 'Poor' Audrey was covered head to toe in splatter paint (not the worse thing that could happen). Audrey screamed again and her family moved to comfort her. Meanwhile Fairy Godmother gave Freddie a look that she knew all to well. Freddie ended up trailing behind Fairy Godmother, who lead her to the school, while a loved one feared for her life.

* * *

Uma and Naveen left the 'celebration' to find Freddie and see what Fairy Godmother spoke to her about. Because of her actions, Freddie is being sent back to the Isle for who knows how long, yet the spoiled princess isn't getting punished at all for her threats she made to Uma and Harriet.

"How fair is that?!" Uma exclaimed in fury as she paced in Freddie's room. "That bitch is the one that caused this fiasco and she doesn't get any punishment! It's not your fault Fairy Godmother was doing jack shit to help you."

Freddie sighed (she was sitting on her bed and Naveen had left to speak with his parents). "I'm thinking she knew all along." She 'conspired' (if it could be used for that way). "She probably didn't say anything because she's dating Chad, Fairy Godmother's favorite's son."

"That is ridiculous!" Uma shouted at the good reasoning. "I ought to expose her for-"

"There's something I need to tell you Uma." Freddie interrupted to get her attention. Staring blankly at the ground, she reasoned, "If I'm going back to the Isle, I want you to know one thing that I have done for you."

That confused the sea witch. "You've done a lot for me here-"

"Not in Auradon," the voodoo girl insisted. "I mean on the Isle."

Uma let Freddie collect her thoughts for a few moments. Letting out a big sigh (for a weight was about to be lifted off her shoulder), Freddie revealed, "I paid for your tuition to go to Serpent Prep."

Uma gave her sister a strange look. "I thought Mom-"

"She has never paid for it even when you were a freshman." Freddie argued as she grabbed a nearby pillow and held it to herself tightly. "Dad didn't have and wasn't making enough money to pay for your schooling and for the two of us to live off of. So I volunteered to do something he was completely against, but I did it anyways."

Uma titled her head in confusion. "What did you do?"

Freddie lifted her head to meet her sister's gaze as tears dripped down her cheeks. Holding back a sob, she answered solemnly, "I sold my body to the principal and teachers of your school. They allowed your attendance each year because of it."

Everything seemed to click in Uma's mind. "That's why you and Naveen didn't have a touchy relationship at the beginning." Uma figured out. "You told him you're story when you were first together and he's been trying his hardest to make you feel as comfortable as possible since then."

The tears continued to drip down her cheek as Freddie nodded her head in confirmation. "Why do it?" Uma wondered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Why have sex with my teachers so I could go to school?"

"Because you're my sister." Freddie tried to stress in distress. "I knew you wouldn't want to be in the same school as Mal because of the incident as children, so I did something about it."

Despite the situation, she let a miserable chuckled slip through her lips. "In fact, I made Ben a deal, or a sort of promise, before you came here those months ago."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you got in trouble that was worthy of being sent back to the Isle," the eldest sister began (Uma actually tensing at that thought), "I would go back in your place. Too bad that I'm going back because of my own mischief."

"Why?!" Uma practically shouted as she jumped off the bed in horror. "Why would you do that when you have such a good life here?"

"Because I love you." Freddie answered as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "You are my sister and I would do anything for you." She wiped away her tears and insisted, "I'm going to get some rest before I start packing. Please leave."

Uma quietly left the room and as she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her, she thought of a plan. It may be a stretch, but it should work. Maybe she should ask Ben if such a thing would work. . .

* * *

Luckily, Ben said the plan would work and there would be nothing that anyone could do about it. Knocking on her sister's door (when has she ever knocked?), Uma waited a little impatiently for her to answer. Freddie (looking worse than before) answered the door and asked, "What do you need Uma? I'm kind of busy now, but I can help you with whatever in a few."

Uma shook her head and exclaimed cheerfully, "I came up with a solution! I asked a couple if it would work and they agreed."

Freddie sighed, but not wanting to discourage her sister, calmly said, "Okay, what's your solution?"

With a giant smile her face, Uma announced, "They can't make you leave if you're engaged to someone in Auradon."

Freddie gave her sister a strange look, until she moved out of the way to reveal her boyfriend, Naveen. He was dressed in a formal suit (more formal than the one he wore hours before) with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in one hand and a black box in the other. He gave the flowers to Freddie (who was a little dazed at the moment), then went down on one knee.

"My time with you in the last few months have been magical," he began his long speech. "I was going to wait until our one year anniversary to ask you this. I already asked for your father's and your sister's permission, both saying yes, but I guess now is a good time to do it."

Pulling back the lid of the box to reveal the ring (the one described in the last chapter), Freddie gasped at the sight of it. Naveen smiled, "My dear Freddie, would you do me the honor of marrying me so we can be together, forever, like we've always wanted?"

Freddie (although she would never admit it) squealed in excitement and kissed her now fiance. "Yes!"


	17. Epilogue

**This is a very sucky epilogue, I know. I just wanted to finish it because I had started this over a month ago and stopped. I apologize once again and I hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

Three months have passed since Naveen proposed to Freddie. On the first couple days, Fairy Godmother had been put under investigation because of suspicion of not preventing a student from being safe. As a result, she was not allowed back at Auradon Prep for a month. Audrey ended up getting expelled for the rest of the term for threatening Uma, Harriet, and Elizabeth's life.

About a week later a surprise came for Harriet. The group was eating lunch outside when Anthony (who was taken off the Isle on Ben's request) came up to Harriet from being without her knowing. Motioning for the other's to be quiet, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and asked, "How is our baby Elizabeth this morning?" Harriet squealed out of excitement and kissed him in front of everyone, not caring who was watching her.

Because of that and Freddie being engaged, the rooming situation changed (with the approval of the king since Fairy Godmother would have said no). Harriet and Anthony got a room to their own at the end of the girl's dorm. Freddie moved in with Naveen (who had a room to himself). Since Freddie and Harriet moved out, Ally moved in next door with Jordan. Uma had her restrictions removed so she could have a room to herself. Technically that wasn't true because Harry always snuck in right before curfew to sleep with her.

Elizabeth made her appearance during the second month. Harriet's water broke during breakfast and was taken to the hospital almost immediately. Anthony went with her while Harry, Uma, Gil, Freddie, Ally, and Jordan had to wait until teachers gave them their assignments for the day and the king writing an excuse to leave. (It really pays to be such good friends with the man in charge of the kingdom.) Once they arrived at the hospital, Harriet already gave birth to her daughter. Elizabeth has black hair like her mother, black eyes like her father (Anthony) and weighed about nine pounds.

On the third month, Freddie and Naveen finally married. The reception was small, full of their closest friends and family members. Freddie wore a beautiful black wedding dress (not a traditional white dress) and her father, as promised, walked her down the aisle to her groom.

As for Uma and Harry, they've been on multiple dates and decided it would be best to wait until they did anything too drastic in their relationship.

Everything was going great in their life, especially since Freddie and Uma agreed on something quite dramatic.

They are sisters, no matter what kind of blood they shared.


End file.
